Toxicus Beneplaciti 【 BILLDIP DIPBILL 】
by P O O Q U I E
Summary: " — ¿Vienes a experimentar el lado más tóxico del placer? Dipper asintió, y breves segundos después sintió como una hilera de filosos dientes se enterraba lentamente en su carne."


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4953ba9d77a53612b3884865b8f5db"En lo más profundo del oscuro y negro bosque, una criatura se retuerce en miseria. Su cuerpo está sucio, herido y débil, sintiéndose tan humillado como su mente se lo permitía, ni él mismo sabía como es que no se había quebrado y comenzado a llorar hace rato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dafccd76418c869591e4c6b5246aa88c"Le dolía todo, le dolía el cuerpo y le dolía el orgullo, ¿cómo es que unos simples humanos le habían dejado en completa agonía? ¿Cómo eso era posible? ¿Cómo es que el gran em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bill Cipher /emhabía sido derrotado nuevamente, y por unos miserables humanos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9727931b8d70c992fc761fe56400eb50"— ¡Maldita sea!— Exclamó el demonio, no era suficiente castigo haber sido creado como una mala broma, una abominación, un em style="box-sizing: border-box;"súcubo varón/em. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, su puño tembló y se escuchó un crujido, estaba muy débil y se había roto su mano, pero no le importaba, simplemente necesitaba desahogarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4965ef62d92b3aaf91f28b0fbb7634e2"Aunque, se sentía tan humillado que pensó que lo mejor sería morir allí mismo, aunque una parte de él quisiera aferrarse a la vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69ead353133fb035515faf77b7a5f2e2"Su párpado pesaba, comenzando a cerrarse, ya sabía lo que vendría, ya sabía que pronto reaparecerá nuevamente en el infierno, en la cima de aquella montaña de llamaradas y roca líquida, posiblemente empalado. De todos modos se lo merecía, había sido siempre una vergüenza para los em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lilims/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cc6925c606c3f954001399a381a065e"Simplemente porque su maldita madre quiso hacer un pequeño experimento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa388f851240c7e67df741c6aed2a4d7"Un resplandor rojo le cegó por breves momentos, cuando recupero su visión nuevamente, pudo ver que se encontraba en un entorno con una irritante iluminación blanca, no había suelo, no había techo ni paredes, solo había un enorme y blanco vacío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc220d85e909e8bdbcf11046bd5c57c"Se sentía familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="886ef94e0744e4c613b0ee11eb55147f"Se giró a la derecha cuando sintió una presencia proviniente de allí, pudo ve una hermosa figura femenina que le observaba con desaprobación. Aquella figura no era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Lilith, el ser más hermoso que podría existir, un ser lleno de maldad y la madre de todos los demonios de clase íncubo y súcubo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dbc175650e8384b0477283cc069569d"Sí, esa era la madre de Bill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc842f84887e524f107f9039863a5065"Esta vez se presentaba con una hermosa figura voluptuosa que no llevaba ninguna prenda encima, su piel pálida junto a sus largos cabellos rojizos combinaban a la perfección con sus enormes y negras alas y sus ojos azulados con una pequeña franja negra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85b145c9cd4cab97a77df4eb4072f000"Lilith chasqueó sus dedos y en un santiamén el cuerpo triangular de Bill adoptó la forma de un apuesto muchacho de tez tostada y cabellos rubios, con un parche negro y triangular que cubría su ojo derecho. El súcubo contempló que se trataba de su forma humana que utilizó por última vez hace más o menos cinco mil años y que ya no se sentía débil en lo absoluto, estaba completamente recuperado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cffbb2142be7188d3ce3b4c1365ad79e"También estaba completamente desnudo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d3e1a2a7c1493f1a3a686ccd36adeef"— Agradece la insistencia de tu hermano Will, si fuese por mí te hubieses muerto y convertido en el palillo dental de Belcebú, pero por ese idiota te estoy dando una ÚLTIMA oportunidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4cad9253c2d18b97c78143d18737bc8"Bill se mordió el interior de la boca, intentando que palabras vulgares e insultos no salieran de estas, él odiaba a Lilith, le tenía un horrible rencor, después de todo, gracias a la curiosidad de ella y sus ganas de experimentar lo habían hecho venir al mundo como un ser completamente asqueroso e incomprendido, pero si quería seguir con vida lo mejor sería meterse la lengua en el culo por una vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f05427f4a18e77f63f4f5a099cab9ad6"La progenitora de los súcubos continuó hablando— Más te vale que dejes de hacerme perder el tiempo con un maldito defectuoso como tú, y más te vale no volverme a faltar el respeto como hace cinco mil años, porque si lo haces... tú sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer y no me interesa que seas uno de mis hijos, ¿te quedó claro?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57f6002c351d275cd7f4682779a7b16c"Bill asintió hirviendo de ira, incluso pudo jurar que su ojo se había puesto de un color escarlata. Maldiciendo a su hijo, Lilith dio un último chasquido y el rubio apareció nuevamente en el oscuro bosque de Gravity Falls, sin rastros de que su madre había estado presente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a235f241dbb29f3b630e1edf1f3e91a"Al ponerse de pie contempló sus largas piernas y su desnudez, que, a pesar de tener un cuerpo de en sueño, no podía evitar sentirse completamente asqueado por aquella forma tan básica y tan débil que ahora poseía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb2de8de13c07fa1b5122db93c37fc01"Sin embargo rió, soltó una única risa llena de locura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed6654f62c5cdf9d85127d1a0aaa1a1"Él estaba vivo y de regreso, atrapado dentro del horrible cuerpo de un súcubo, pero lo que contaba es que ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para poder aniquilar a la maldita familia Pines, sin importar si era humillado, exiliado o destruido, todo eso valdría la pena con tal de ver a cada uno de esos repulsivos humanos rogar por que los maten./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e80ee3c6820cd08470c845d428d1e21c"Alzó su cabeza y soltó otra carcajada,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" él regresó, él regresó./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f3f9f4a94210183c22b1158f7290f4b"Y más hambriento que nunca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49e0cf9b4b0a41aa7e448d7828a7f18b"Los Pines la iban a pagar, y la iban a pagar MUY caro./p 


End file.
